Drabble: Ianto finds a friend
by Goldenkitte
Summary: Ianto finds a kitten on his way back from work and decides to keep it.
1. The Discovery

It's a little Drabble that I thought off. So yah no. Enjoy... Or not.  
Regards Saffie

* * *

Walking home from the hub one night, Ianto stopped at the chip shop for some food. After coming out with his neatly wrapped chips, he walked the 10 minute walk back to his flat. Along the route back he heard some shuffling and a faint noise. As he walked along the path a little, the once faint noise was a little louder and sounded like a 'mroww'. He shuffled towards the noise and saw some more movement coming from inside a little cardboard box. He carefully opened said box and saw a little Black Kitten amongst the rubbish inside. He carefully shifted his chips under his arm and scooped the little kitten into his arms. He quickly checks to see if it's alright and then snuggles it under his blazer. Ianto then started his walk back to his flat, which took no time at all.

After closing the door to his flat, Ianto plopped the kitten on his table and went to grab the kitten some milk. The kitten lapped it down and started purring.

"Hey little fella," Ianto said softly, caressing his hands through the kittens fur. "shall I keep you?" The kitten pushed himself up against Ianto's hand as a sign that he wanted that.

Ianto scooped the kitten up from the kitten and put it down on the sofa while he went to get some blankets and newspapers. After coming back with the affirmed items, he placed the kitten in the middle of the blankets and then placed the newspaper in front of the sofa. He switched the TV on and settled next to the kitten.

"So if I'm going to keep you, you're going to need a name right?" The kitten meowed so Ianto carried on. "You're black so your names going to have to match your fur, but your name shouldn't be Blackie."

After a couple of minutes of watching the TV, the right name popped into Ianto's head.

"Sherlock, that's what I should call you. Do you like it?" the kitten curled up and started purring. "Ah yes then Sherlock it is. I may have to go to the supermarket to get some supplies for you tomorrow yea?"

And that night Ianto fell asleep on the sofa with his new pet.


	2. The Naming

The Next day, Ianto woke quite late. Well later than his usual time of half 5 to just arrive at the hub for half 6. Little Sherlock lay in the crook of his arm fast asleep and looking comfy. Ianto hated to move him but he had to in favour of getting to work. He slid out of bed and went to take a quick shower, grabbing the clothes he was going to wear on the way. After getting changed and all ready (showered, changed, brushed teeth and hair. Eaten breakfast and given Sherlock his breakfast) he scooped up the little kitty and wrapped him in a scarf. Sherlock meowed a little before settling in the scarf held firmly in ianto's arms.

They ventured to the supermarket quickly to find Sherlock a little collar. Well there was a range of collars and accessories, so when Ianto spotted a Bright Blue collar, he knew that was the one. He added two bells into the basket and some cat food, cat treats and some toys. Ianto bought the items while trying to conceal the kitten in his coat and put the bags in the boot of his car. He settled Sherlock in the passenger seat and made it too work for half 8.

He took some of the items that he thought were necessary and brought them into the hub, little Sherlock trying to struggle out of his hold when the warning noise sounded through the hub.

"Sorry, I'm late guys," Ianto called out the members of the Hub.

"Hi Ianto, No worries, we just was a bit worried. You're never normally late," Replied Tosh, who was coming down the stairs to meet him, when she stopped in her tracks. Ianto carried on to the little kitchen and put the shopping bags down.

"So, Coffee then Tosh?"

"Yes please. But Ianto, why do you have a kitten with you?"

"I rescued him last night but I didn't want to leave him on his own so I brought him with me," He dug inside of one of the shopping bags and pulled out the new collar. Once the packet was took off it, Ianto moved the kitten and gave it to Tosh.

"Hold him while I put the collar on him please," Tosh carefully held the kitten steady while the collar was being latched around its neck.

"What's his name then?" Tosh asked softly.

"Sherlock, After Sherlock Holmes." Ianto said proudly.

"Ah the consulting detective?" Tosh inquired. She lifted the kitten in front of her face and cooed at him.

"Absolutely right. I look up to him and all that. So I thought the kitty should have a strong name." Ianto said smiling. He walked out into the main area of the hub taking the five cups of coffee that he made with him and distributed them to their owners. Tosh followed behind and placed the little kitten on her knee after sitting down.

Word count: 491

Date: 7/6/15

A/N: Should be updated soon. So tell me what you think and tell me how the rest will act with the kitty. Love yah.


End file.
